


does tomorrow work for you too?

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, They're all smol, core four is non existent, i actually found this on twitter sksksks, other ships if you squint, slight audruma, slight barry, uma harry and mal are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: "Does tomorrow work for you too?" Mal asked silently as Evie climbed down her back, Evie grinned, "Same time and place?" With a huge smile, Mal nodded, "See you whenever, secret friend." Evie joked, entering her apartment, "I'll see you soon, E."orthe au where they both found each other in a 7/11 at four in the morning and they had to share one cup for a slushie





	does tomorrow work for you too?

It's summer, no, scratch that, it just turned summer, it was just beginning and it's already killing Mal.

With her 'bad girl' vibe and crew, sure enough, popular kids knew not to sneak at this part of town, yet here they are. Honestly, her reputation is going more downhill that she thought.

Mal's jacket fit her snugly, shades also perched on the bridge of her nose as she eyed the popular kids who she considered acquaintances. Well, more like because Uma and Harry's other half belonged there.

Mal didn't really like any of them, to be fair, she hasn't talked to any of them. Just gave them the cold stare and scowl. Carlos tried but she growled, making him surrender. Ben tried too, but he really isn't Mal's type to talk to.

She did talk to one girl, once, black haired beauty, Evie Queen. Her first words to the girl was, "Watch it, your skirt is flying." When a gust of wind blew, the girl just muttered a small thank you.

That girl had everyone wrapped around her finger, anyone she called, they'd go.

"Are you done staring at the wall or are we going?" Jay asked as he revved up his bike, "There's six of us and six of 'em, I'm not letting anyone ride my bike." She huffed when she noticed that Chad was giving Li Lonnie a ride on his dirt bike.

Jay had Gil leaning on his, Uma, of course already has Audrey sitting behind her, Harry had Ben sit behind him too and Jane, their surprisingly, newest addition, has Carlos revving up her bike.

Mal almost groaned when she realized that she's taking Evie fucking Queen on a ride, "Uh, no. I'm not taking Miss. I-Only-Wear-Skirts on a ride."

Evie didn't even hide her offended look, "Excuse me? For all I know, you could kill me with that bike of yours." She scowled, Mal shot her an icy glare, "Then walk."

"You didn't even offer a ride." Evie retorted, "Yeah, well, I'm offering now, aren't I? Just go on so I can drop you home." Mal grumbled as she threw her helmet to the girl.

Evie fastened the purple helmet on her head before swinging her legs on the motorbike as she straddled its seat. Holding on to Mal, she felt the girl tense at her touch.

And hot damn, Mal had fucking abs. Evie tried hard not to like, trace it, but as Mal let out a grunt and the words, "Go on, touch it." She couldn't help but oblige.

By the time Evie had stopped, Mal was more relaxed, even if she hated to admit it, she kinda felt comfortable around the brunette. "All I know is you live in Auradon Heights, can you like point the directions?" Mal asked as she took a turn.

"I actually moved in with Ben and Audrey, we're living next door to you guys." Evie muttered shyly, Mal didn't know if she's like relieved or not.

So she drove, taking a turn here, going through an alleyway there until they reached the apartment building with a convenience store just below it.

"Guess this is home." Mal sighed, parking her bike at the lot as Evie removed the helmet, "Guess I'll see you whenever. Thanks for the ride." Evie smiled, genuinely, and it kickstarted Mal's heart.

As Evie left, Mal can't help but sigh in relief as she let herself have a small smile, there was something about that girl that she just can't point out.

She walked back towards their apartment, plopping down on the couch as she flipped through the channels. "You're seriously watching those Kardashian shit?" Uma asked as she and Harry entered their apartment, Mal nodded, "It's drama."

\---

Sleeping was one thing Mal, Harry and Uma cherished. Now that it's summer, they can like sleep in late and wake up late, sleep early and still wake up late, or just sleep, in general. It could've been that easy if Mal hadn't been tossing and turning.

Their air conditioning unit is fine and all, but that doesn't change the fact that Mal's feeling hot. She's literally wearing shorts and some Spiderman T-shirt that once belonged to Harry. She grumbles to herself, tilting her head to see that her A/C has been running on its coldest.

She groaned, letting her feet meet the cold floor, she padded over to the unit, grumbling to herself when she saw the dirt from inside. She just cleaned that last month!

"For fucks sake." Mal grumbled, trudging towards Uma's room to crash at her little couch, "Hey, Um- HOLY FUCK." She yelled as she saw a half naked Audrey straddling Uma, the two, who were making out, stopped.

"I wish I could unsee that." She muttered as she slammed the door shut.

Evie was also tossing and turning, not because she was hot, it was because of Ben's consistent rambling on his phone.

Evie sat up, it was nine in the evening and she really wanted to go to sleep. "Ben! Keep it down!" She yelled as she knocked mercilessly on the wooden wall, "Sorry, Eves!" He replied, lowering his voice down.

Finally, Evie fell asleep. And so did Mal, just a few steps from their apartment.

\----

Waking up suddenly at four in the morning wasn't new to Mal. So here she is, at four in the morning, with her stomach growling. "Where the fuck did I put my goddamn wallet?" She mumbled as she bent over, searching for her leather jacket that she was sure she kicked under the bed. Sure enough, it was there.

She wore her jacket, put her purple hair up and grabbed a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas that she was sure belonged to Audrey.

Opening the door, she trudged down the hallways of their apartment, the darkness causing her to trip and fall towards the couch where a snoring Harry was. The boy didn't stir, thankfully, Mal got up and left the apartment unscathed.

Evie was peacefully sleeping on her bed when a flustered Audrey slammed the door and stirred her awake. It's been an hour and she couldn't really fall back to sleep. Her stomach growled, and she knew better to not ignore it and look like a goddamn lion in the morning.

So, she stood up and tied her hair up, grabbed her wallet and went out of her room.

Ben was snoring, and she could hear it just outside his door, Audrey, sure enough, was also asleep when she checked her room.

She left the apartment, sighing contently at herself as she walked towards the elevators, she pressed the 7/11 button, knowing she'd end up there anyways.

When the door opens, she's immediately greeted by Doug, a sleepy smile on his lips as he saw his friend and lab partner, "Hey, Evie! Down for a snack?" He joked, Evie nodded, "Just grabbing a slushie." She smiled, walking towards the machine, only to find one cup left.

So, she grabbed it. Just in time as a pale hand grabbed it as well.

Were Mal's eyes that green before?

Did Evie look this pretty earlier?

"Oh, hey." Mal said bluntly, hands still on top of Evie's, "I take that you want a slushie too at four seventeen in the morning, huh?" Evie chuckled, Mal shot her a small smile, "Yeah. And I'm taking this cup." Mal smirked as she tugged on the paper cup that Evie held on to.

"No fucking way, Moors. I got here first." Evie replied, glaring at the purple haired girl, "And you think I'm going to listen to you?" Mal asked as she tugged on it more, Evie growled, "And you think I'm going to let you scare me?" Evie retorted, both were just tugging and tugging until Mal sighed, defeated.

"Let's just share the fucking cup. I'll pay for the refill if it's not enough for the both of us." Mal grumbled, Evie gave her a smile, "That's nice of you, M." The nickname wasn't really meant to slip out, but here, Mal stared at her with a glint in her eyes, "Okay, E."

\---

Both agreed on the cola flavored one, and now, sitting at the sidewalk of Los Angeles in four in the morning both had them smiling.

"You aren't that bad." Mal smiled at Evie, who was now grinning at her widely, oddly enough, Mal felt so comfortable with her that she told the girl her middle name. "I can say the same about you." Evie replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Mal released a soft laugh, "You know, how about I get you one of those sandwiches? I'm still starved, and I could refill the slushie." Mal offered, Evie nodded as Mal dusted off her- wait are those Audrey's? Pajamas.

"Are those Audrey's?" Evie asked as Mal was about to walk off, "Well, I don't really know. Pretty sure they are. Can you like check if there's a dragon pajama in her closet one day? I lost mine." Mal asked, scrunching her face when she sees the Hello Kitty pattern. Evie giggled and nodded.

When Mal entered the shop, it was already five o'clock in the morning, Doug was fast asleep behind the counter and Mal couldn't help but actually feel bad for the boy. She grabbed two sandwiches, refilled the cup and knocked her coins on the steel counter.

Doug opened one eye, "Just leave a ten dollar bill." He muttered, Mal complied, leaving ten dollars at the counter, "Goodnight, Doug. I'll ask Aziz to look after the deli tomorrow." Mal offered, Doug gave her a small smile, "Just don't beat him up." Mal smirked and nodded.

She sat back down on the pavement, handing Evie a bacon sandwich, "Can I put my head on your shoulder?" Evie asked as she took a bite of the sandwich, Mal would kill you if you touch her, but she guessed that the girl was an exception. "Yeah, sure."

Evie slowly lowered her head on the other girl's shoulder. Basking in the scent of strawberries and cigarettes (Mal didn't smoke, though. Her jacket just smelled like that because of the smokers around the areas her and her sketchy friends hang out.)

Mal however, felt slightly intoxicated by Evie's scent; apples and cinnamon. It was sweet, just like Evie. "From now on, you're my secret friend." Mal found herself saying right before the other girl closed her eyes, "What do you mean?" Evie asked, swallowing the last of her sandwich, "We act like we hate each other for the fun of it, but when it's just the two of us, we can like, be ourselves."

Evie smiled, hummed and pressed a kiss on Mal's cheek. "I'm sleepy." She mumbled, "Let's get you home." Mal smiled, finishing off the slushie and her sandwich before throwing their trash at a nearby bin. "Hop on." She whispered, lowering herself so Evie could ride her back. The other girl smiled, riding Mal's back.

They reached their apartments in no time, "Does tomorrow work for you too?" Mal asked silently as Evie climbed down her back, Evie grinned, "Same time and place?" With a huge smile, Mal nodded, "See you whenever, secret friend." Evie joked, entering her apartment, "I'll see you soon, E."

\---

"You seem happy." Uma acknowledged as Mal entered the kitchen, a small smile on her lips, "The hell you on about?" Mal asked defensively as she took a mug, pouring some coffee for herself, "You're smiling, and it's like nine in the goddamn morning. Are you sick?" Uma joked as she checked Mal's forehead for a fever, Mal swatted her arm away.

"Do you guys have any plans today?" Mal asked as she sat down, Harry hummed, "Ye know that Disneyland has a new Marvel attraction, aye? Ben's payin' for us." Harry grinned, the two women raised their eyebrows, "How come?" Mal asked, "His dad was the engineer." Harry shrugged simply, "When do we leave?" Uma asked, already on her way to pack, "In an hour, and we're staying for two days!"

"Evie, come on, pack up!" Audrey grinned excitedly as Evie sat up from her bed, she raised an eyebrow, "Pack up for what?" Evie asked, smiling against her will when she remembered the events earlier, "Well, Uncle Adam got us free tickets for the new Avengers Campus thingy! We get to stay there for two days, too." Audrey grinned.

"Just the three of us?" Evie asked sleepily, Ben shook his head as he entered, "No, we're taking the punks with us." He chuckled, Evie let herself smile, "Mode of transportation?"

"Well, Mal has a new jaguar, doubt she'll use it though." Audrey shrugged, Evie nodded, "I'll be good in an hour."

\---

"Good for you to even join us." Uma chuckled as Jane, Chad and Jay entered their apartment, all with duffel bags and backpacks slung over their shoulders, "Do you guys, by any chance, have any spare coffee?" Jane yawned as she plopped herself on one of the beanbags, "I'll get you one." Chad called from the kitchen, call them punks and all but they're family.

"You guys brought cars?" Mal asked as she sat beside Jane, "I'm taking Ben, Uma and Audrey. Chad's taking Jay, Gil, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane." Harry announced from his room, his own duffel slung on his shoulder.

"So what? I'm taking Queen again?" Mal asked, fighting the smile on her lips, "You got a new jaguar, didn't you?" Chad asked as he handed Jane a mug, "Fine. I'll go tell her." Mal grumbled, smiling to herself when she was out of sight from her friends.

"How long do you think until Mal tells her she loves her?" Jay asked as he leaned on the couch, "Fifty bucks says a month." Chad smirked, Jane rolled her eyes, "I say two weeks." Jane piped up, Jay shook his head, "Two months."

"Do you think Mal isn't that forward? Give her until the annual dance the school does like a week after the first day." Uma snorted, Harry gave his best friend a smile, "I second that."

\---

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked as he opened the door, Mal stared at him, "Where's blueberry princess?" She asked bluntly, and as much as she hated to admit it, she let herself smile when Evie caught glimpse of her, "What do you want, dragon girl?" Evie retorted, the same edge on her voice.

"Well, they told me that you're riding with me and I just want to tell you that I'm only letting you ride my car if you wear the cleanest skirt you have." Mal smirked, Evie gaped at her before smirking herself, "Duly noted."

Mal left without another word, not really expecting when a pair of red lips kissed her cheeks, "I'll see you later, secret friend."

Mal froze, when the fuck did Evie Queen gave her fucking butterflies?

\---

"Are we all set?" Ben asked as he shoved a bag inside Harry's pickup, "Evie's missing." Audrey sighed, the other murmured, noting that she was just 'fashionably late' like always.

And they were right. Evie, the usually clad in blue skirts and plain blouses is now in leather goddamn pants, a leather shirt with a leather jacket. Suddenly, Mal felt like she was too fucking gay to function.

"Holy shit." Mal whispered, eyes raking up and down Evie's figure. "Let's go!" Evie grinned as she entered the sleek black car Mal owned.

Mal entered too, "You know, you're rocking that leather." Mal smiled, stepping on gas as she drove off towards Anaheim, Evie smiled back, brown hair falling as she leaned against the door, "How come you're this punk bitch everybody knows?" Evie asked, Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that what the others call me?"

Evie giggled and shook her head, "People call Uma and Harry pirates, some people call Jay a caveman or Tarzan, they call Jane a siren, call Chad a douche and they basically call you a vampire or witch sometimes." Mal removed her sunglasses and stared at Evie, "You're mean."

"We're on a bet." Uma smirked as she held Audrey's hand, Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "Bet on what?" Audrey asked, Harry cackled before smirking, "Just how long until Mal tells Evie she's helplessly in love with her."

The other two now laughed along, "I give it until the dance." Audrey smiled, "No, I give it a month."

\---

Everyone only spared Mal a glance before running off to the attractions that awaited them. Honestly? Mal loved seeing them have fun. Thing she hates? The fact that they left her to run after them in her new sneakers.

Nonetheless, Mal chased after them, towards the new attraction that they had VIP Passes to: Avengers Campus.

"It's either Spiderman or the Pym Test Kitchen, you choose." Mal said grumpily as her friends fought over what attraction they'd go first, "How about this? Let's all just split up and go wherever we want to fucking go?" Mal offered, the rest nodded, "Why in a sour mood?" Chad asked, putting his arm around her shoulders, "Because I fucking can."

Mal was surprised to see Evie tugging her hand as they went towards the one place Mal would appreciate. Tomorrowland.

\---

By eight, all of them were beat, they either slept or watch TV. In short, only Mal was doing the latter as her friends scattered the living room.

She just watched some Disney movies until she didn't notice the clock, four o'clock.

She smiled, putting on her jacket as she trudged down the elevators of the hotel, setting herself inside the cafe, ordering some blueberry strawberry smoothie combo.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." Mal turned, smiling as she saw Evie clad in a Bambi pajama, "I tend to remember things I like to do." Mal smiled, scooting further into the booth as Evie sat beside her, already taking a bite on one of Mal's waffles.

"You know, you're beautiful." Mal blurted out, biting her lip when she realized what she just said, Evie blushed as her heart fluttered and her stomach filled with butterflies. With a shy smile, she muttered a small, "Thank you, M."

Neither of them spoke until Mal began to hum, "You know, it wouldn't be bad if we sneak in the park, right?" She offered, smirking slightly, "And if I get arrested, huh? We're just in the last year of our high school, I'm not taking any risks." Evie scoffed, sipping the last of their smoothie, Mal pouted, "Please? Just this once, let loose."

And with those puppy dog eyes? Evie just can't say no.

Eventually, they made it out unscathed and retreated thirty minutes before opening time, hence, their friends were already awake.

"What did you two do last night?" Gil asked as they entered the room, Mal, ready to cuss them all, was stopped by a calm and collected Evie. "Well, except for Mal taking me hostage to roam the parks at four in the morning, then nothing, Gil, we did nothing." Evie smiled sweetly, Mal just smirked, feisty Evie was cool.

"How come she chose you to roam with her?" Audrey asked her best friend, Evie shrugged, "She has the cleanest record here. I intended to land her in jail but here we are, unscathed." Mal grumbled as she glared at Evie, who in return, was sending her an icy stare. Maybe drama club did have their purpose.

The rest just nodded as the two brushed past each other like they didn't just enjoy each other's company when they could've been sleeping in a nice air conditioned room.

Mal took a shower, wore her edgy black clothes, gulped literal black coffee and acted like nothing happened. Evie, on the other hand, took her time as she fixed herself.

\---

It's been a month since Disneyland and since then, you'll always find Mal and Evie at the sidewalk outside their apartment, sharing one cup of slushie while they ate bacon sandwiches.

It's been a month and both were falling for each other. Hard. Yet both of them think different.

And right now, it surprises Mal to find Evie frowning at her. "Hey, you alright?" Mal asked, sitting beside the girl as she handed the sandwich, "How do you know that you're in love, M?" Evie asked silently, Mal furrowed her eyebrows as her heart raced.

"Surprised that of all people it's me you ask." She chuckled as she set herself down, leaning on Evie as she held her hand, tell people she's affectionate and she would deck you.

"Well, you know you're in love when one day you just wake up and then you see this person and they're in this new light. Like, woah, why is this person so fucking beautiful today? Even if they looked like trash."

"You know you're in love when this person brings a smile on your face even if they're not there, when they like bring the sunshine in your cloudy life. Like how I smile when people mention strawberries and leather and violence." She smiled, tilting her head as Evie nodded, she decided to continue.

"You know you're in love when you're willing to do things you don't really do in order to make this certain person happy. They can ask you to be a fucking dragon and you're doing it because you're whipped as fuck."

"You know your in love when your heart races and your knees feel all wobbly when you see that person, when you just want to hold their hand and scream at their face that hey! I'm in love with you!"

How did Mal knew all of that? Because that's exactly how she felt for Evie. Evie once met her with sweat dripping off of her while her hair's a mess and Mal swore she looked so damn adorable.

Mal can deny that she doesn't light up at the mention of the name 'Evie' or just the letter 'E' in general when she's with her friends but she does light up. Her mood brightens and it's a blessing to her friends.

Mal hated hand holding but here she is, wanting to hold Evie's hands in hers, she wanted to walk her to class and pass her notes when they share classes. She wants to whisper cute little things in her ear so Evie can scrunch her nose and smile.

Her heart races and her mouth goes dry when she sees her. She contains herself from telling the girl that she's fallen in love with her.

What Mal didn't know is that Evie felt the same way.

And here they are, sitting silently at an Los Angeles curb at four twenty three in the morning.

"Hey, E? Does tomorrow work for you too?" Mal asked as she let go of Evie's hand, now that they're in front of their doors, Evie smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow's great. I'll see you, M."

\---

The previous six turned to thirteen (as much as Mal hated to admit it, she cared for Doug very deeply because of the free sandwiches he gives her every morning.)

People either stood in their way and be shoved or they would gladly just move on their own. Audrey raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend smirked, "Does leather really mean we get to shove people in lockers and they'll make a path for us?" Carlos asked as another guy from their grade made way for them.

"It's all in the leather." Jane chuckled, leading their way as they took a turn to head to the technology building. "School dance is in a week." Chad smiled as he took a flyer from his locker, Mal grabbed it, "Not going."

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Why?" She asked, Mal gave her a look, "None of your business, blueberry. Besides, I never go anyway." Mal shrugged, "What, don't want to wear a dress?" Evie taunted, Mal narrowed her eyes at her, "I'll be in a suit thank you very much." Mal smiled sarcastically before slamming her locker doors.

In all honesty, she's not going because she's not Evie Queen's date. Well, at least, not yet.

\----

After settling on seeing each other at four in the afternoon now that they have school, Mal is literally sweating under the cold Los Angeles air.

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Evie at the rooftop of the apartment building they share. Four o'clock, and the metal door swings open with a bang.

There stood Evie in all her glory, smiling so brightly as Mal closed her eyes. She's going to pull a Troy Bolton moment here and she's not going to ruin it.

"M? What's this about?" Evie giggled as Mal almost shat herself. She chuckled nervously, "When I said I'll be in a suit I was serious." Mal smiled, holding up two blazers. A black one and a purple one. "What do you think goes better on any of my button ups?" She asked, Evie just shook her head before taking the two suits.

"Go with the black one and wear it with dark purple button up I made you. Wear it with black pants and please, at least try to find leather shoes that aren't combat boots." Evie suggested as she let Mal wear the suit.

Evie felt this hotness surround her. When did Mal and a suit get so fucking hot?

"Why did you ask me by the way?" Evie asked as she smoothed out the wrinkles on the suit, Mal gave her a little grin, "For one, you have the best sense of fashion and I wouldn't want to embarrass you when I'm the one holding your hand that night." Yeah, smooth.

Evie gaped at her, closing her eyes before letting a smile tug on her lips, "Are you asking me to be your date, Mallory Bertha?" Evie asked, "What if I am, Genevieve Grimhilde?" Mal retorted, taking out the rose from her back pocket, and thank heavens, it wasn't flat.

"Then it's a yes." Evie smiled, taking the rose from Mal. The purple haired girl sighed in relief, as she began to play with the strands of Evie's hair. "You know, I think blue would look good on you." Mal smiled, "Yeah?" With a smile, Mal nodded, "Yeah."

\---

"Is it true that you're taking Evie Queen as your date? You're actually going to the dance?" Uma asked incredulously as Mal told her and Harry the news. "And as much as it shocks me, I'm falling in love with her! Goddammit, I've been sneaking out at four in the morning every day since summer began just to meet her." Mal blurted out, immediately regretting it when Harry released a high-pitched squeal.

"Mal is in love!" He jumped, tackling Mal in a hug. Uma soon followed, sobbing intently as she hugged Mal herself. "Holy shit what did Ben and Audrey do to you guys?" Mal asked as she awkwardly patted Uma's back. "What did Evie do to you, Mal? You always thought the dance was stupid and you loved your sleep more than anything." Uma chuckled, "I'm so proud of you, dimwit! You're finally in love and this time with a real living person." Harry grinned, Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "First of all, Natasha Romanoff is portrayed by a living person, thank you very much."

"It's not like you got a chance with her." Uma chuckled, raising her hands in surrender as Harry squealed harder.

Evie bit on her nails as Ben and Audrey watched her from their small dining area, "I'm Mal's date to the dance." Once the words left her mouth, she slowly grinned, realizing that she is, indeed, Mal's date.

"I'm Mal Moors' date." She repeated, now grinning widely as Audrey squealed, almost spilling her water all over the table. "Oh my fucking gosh, Evie!" Ben grinned, hugging her before Audrey had the chance to.

"Oh my gosh, Evie. That girl is in love with you." Audrey cried, throwing her hands to her best friend, "Mal can't be in love with me." Evie laughed awkwardly, shaking her head as Audrey let go. Her two friends raised an eyebrow, "We've been staying in the same school as them for years, Eves. Has Mal ever went to the dance, even once?" Ben asked, Evie shook her head.

"Did Mal ever like touch anyone affectionately except shove them into lockers?" Audrey asked next, Evie blushed as she remembered all the hand holding and hugging she and Mal shared, sometimes secretly, sometimes in front of their friends.

"Has Mal done anything she didn't do to others yet she have done to you?" With a smile, Evie shook her head, "No. Oh, and can you guys help me on something?" Evie smiled sweetly, "I'm broke!" Ben exclaimed, Evie rolled her eyes, "I'm not asking you for money, dumbass."

\---

Hours turned to days, and those days were pretty quick. That's exactly why Mal was in front of her mirror, trying to tame her hair. "Let us help." From her door stood Jay and Chad, both wearing their own suits as they held Mal in place.

Chad, with his hair cream, plopped a good amount on Mal's hair as Jay brushed her mane. "Are you picking up Evie tonight?" Chad asked, smiling to himself when Mal brightened up at the mention of Evie.

"She's going with Ben and Audrey. She told me that we'll just meet at the dance." Mal shrugged, "She's good for you, y'know?" Chad smiled softly, Mal has been her friend since pre-school, and he loves the fact that Mal's becoming happier whenever Evie's around.

"You're actually striving to be a better artist, to be a better person. Your dump is cleaned and you're now wearing matching socks." Jay pointed out, smiling too at his friend. Mal chuckled, "Thanks guys." Limited affection? Sure, but she'll never tell them that she'll be prepared to become a dragon just so she could protect her friends, any time, any day.

\---

Mal entered the gymnasium in awe. The previously plain and boring basketball court turned to a little more like a castle. Blue and yellow streamers fell from the ceiling, balloons with the same colors were also posted in walls, and the food, somehow, got her nibbling into them.

"It's seven, where could they be?" Harry asked as he too nibbled on a strawberry, Uma shrugged, "Audrey told me that they're already here." She answered, stuffing her phone back into her purse, "Isn't Evie with them?" Mal asked, Harry nodded, his worried expression turning to a smile widening every millisecond. "I believe your date has arrived."

Mal turned, almost gasping in shock as she saw Evie. In her blue glory with a blue dress that had a cape trailing behind her (cotillion dress, but only after they got wet), fingerless gloves and red heels matching her red lip. But that wasn't the thing that stole Mal's attention. It was her hair. Let loose as the blue waves sat on her shoulders.

"You-you dyed your hair blue." Mal smiled as she touched the blue hair, "Well, a little dragon told me that blue would look good in me." Evie grinned, Mal was still in a haze as she soaked in Evie's beauty.

"You look stunning, Evie Queen." She muttered as she stared at her eyes. Evie felt her stomach fill in with butterflies, her heart pounding crazily as she too stared at Mal's green orbs.

And as Mal's ears perk up at the song that was playing, she immediately took Evie's hands, "May I have this dance, princess?" She smiled, "You may."

And now, they found theirselves at the middle of the dance floor. Mal's hands on Evie's waist as Evie held on to her shoulder. Mal knew perfect moments weren't real, but, fuck, this seemed like the perfect time to tell her how she actually felt. "I gotta tell you something, E."

_You are something I want_  
_ You take_  
_ Take me away, my baby_

Evie nodded, swaying into the acoustic version of the song, "You know you can tell me anything, Mal." She smiled, and Mal released a sigh.

_I'm sorry if everything is crazy_  
_ I don't know what's happened to me lately_  
_ Now I'm getting older and it makes me_  
_ Think of how it used to be so easy_

Mal didn't exactly know how she was telling Evie, or how she just acts when feelings in general are involved. Everything was actually crazy, love was weird to her. One minute she was hating on the girl, the next minute she's fallen for her, hard.

_We were only seventeen_  
_ You were lying next to me_  
_ I just wanted you to know that_  
_ I was young and in control_

"Evie, I-" She began, with a look of concern, Evie tilted her head and gave her an encouraging smile, she took another breath, she's Mallory Bertha Moors, she was in control.

_Everything was easier_  
_ Never knew what feelings were_  
_ Used to be just make believe_  
_ Now I'm faded in the corner_

Evie was just so, you know, Evie. She was just so sweet and pure that it melted Mal's stone cold heart. Feelings were non-existent to her, yet here she is, still struggling to tell Evie what the fuck she was feeling for her.

_Oh my god, too fast_  
_ It's going too fast_  
_ Never thought I might_  
_ I was doing much better_  
_ I forgot, for real_

"Evie, I love you." Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Mal was beginning to panic, but she just can't seem to pull away from her, she sighed, it was now or never. It didn't matter if it could've come out better, what's important is she needs to tell her the truth.

_We were only seventeen_  
_ You were lying next to me_  
_ I just wanted you to know that_  
_ I was young and in control_

"Mal?" Evie called out, Mal stared at her, "I'm in love with you, Genevieve Grimhilde Queen. I'm so helplessly in love with you." Mal smiled, her voice went from a whisper to something so audible that the only noise in the background was the music they were still swaying to.

_Everything was easier  
__Never knew what feelings were _  
_Used to be just make believe_  
_ Now I'm faded in the corner_

"I never actually felt love with someone, well, except my friends and my family, but anyways, Evie, I'm so madly in love with you that I'm losing myself. I'm so in love with you that despite my hatred for affection, here I am, wanting to hold your hand and walk you to class."

"I want to pass you notes during class, pull funny ass faces just to make you laugh. Heck, Evie, I'd do anything to even make you smile. You're making me a better person and it surprises not just everyone else but myself too."

"I'm so in love with you that I would actually turn to a fucking dragon if it makes you happy. Hell, Evie, I'm so in love with you that blue is becoming one of my favorite colors when everything before was just black and purple."

"Evie, you mean so much to me right now that I can't see myself not sneaking out at four in the morning to share slushies and bacon sandwiches with you outside our building. Hell, that was the best thing that happened to me." Mal cried, tears streaming down her face as Uma, like the sap she turned, sobbed with her girlfriend. Harry was busy grinning like an idiot as Ben cried himself.

Evie stood frozen, smiling like an idiot as Mal stared at her with watery eyes, "Stop crying, there's nothing you should be crying about." She chuckled, the hypocrisy jumping out when she was crying too. "You don't know how thankful I am that Audrey slammed the door an hour before we met. You don't know how in love I am with you, Mal."

"You don't know how much joy you bring me. You might be the sarcastic punk everyone knows but to me you're you, you're Mal, the girl that loves cola slushies and bacon sandwiches. You're Mal, the one who doodles on her hand when she's bored. You're Mal, the girl I fell in love with."

That was all it took for Mal to lean in and close the space between them.

Evie's lips were soft and delicate, her kiss, however, was like the hardest alcohol, it intoxicated her heavily and neither of them wanted to stop. Their kiss was something special, they were the punk and the princess, yet here they are.

Mal pulled away, "If it doesn't bother you, will you be my girlfriend?" Mal asked, smiling widely when Evie kissed her again. This time, more desperate. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Mal grinned, "So, does tomorrow work for you too?"

Evie couldn't help but smile, "Everyday would work for me as long as I'm with you."

\---

Mal groaned, surely, Jay would've known to turn off his stupid alarm clock.

But her bitter mood turned to happiness when she remembered what today was.

It was their graduation, and it was the day she's asking Evie to marry her.

Well, they are twenty-three and they've talked about marriage for at least a hundred times already.

"Ye good?" She looked up to see Harry, smiling at him as he eyed the lump of a box inside her jeans, "I've never been better, Harry. Can you believe that it's been four years since we got together?"

"I actually do." Harry chuckled before pulling Mal in for a hug, "I got the slushies and sandwiches from the Deli, ready to give it to 'er?" He asked, Mal nodded, "You're a lifesaver, Harry." Mal smiled before slipping on her graduation gown. "Ye can do it, Bertha."

Evie sat outside their house, the one house that actually fit thirteen of them and was affordable. "Good Morning, princess." Mal greeted as she hid the food behind her back, Evie smiled at her, kissing her softly as Mal sat in front of her. "I kinda got you stuff." Mal chuckled before handing Evie the food.

Evie gasped, "You're sweet, you know that?" She grinned as she bit the sandwich, Mal smiled back, "Well, I do try." She laughed, and the sound that fell from Evie's lips was enough to convince Mal that she's died and she's at heaven.

\---

The graduation ceremony began and instead of having jitters for grabbing her diploma, she's having jitters for completely other reasons.

Evie was on the stage, smiling fondly at her batch mates, friends, family and her very own girlfriend.

"As we part ways after this, I'll be sure to thank the people that meant a lot to me during my years in college. First of all, thank you, to headmistress, Jane's mother, for being the best tutor anyone could have."

"To my mother, who raised me to become who I am today without the help of a man I should be calling my father. Mom, thank you for all the sacrifices you made just to make me Evie Queen, soon to be fashion designer."

"To the unhelpful professors that made my life a living hell, thank you, for giving me sleepless nights and an addiction to coffee. Thank you for the harsh comments and for the bad memories, surely, a good story for the grandkids."

"To Gil, my friend, thank you for helping me in PE despite your busy schedule with the team. Thank you for being my friend since middle school and staying despite the nasty rumors that was spread about me, both in high school and in college."

"To Jay, thank you for driving me around town when I need a quick ride during free period. Thank you for being nice enough to me, for being a friend I can trust even if we aren't really that close. Thank you for the late night snacks too."

"To Chad, you might be an airhead sometimes, but you're still a good friend. A friend I could go to when Audrey's not around and I had to rant about something, fashion wise. You've been a nice guy to me, and everyone else. Thank you."

"To Lonnie, thank you for protecting my ass in third grade. Thank you for teaching me how to defend myself. You've been an amazing friend, someone who I can run to when someone needs to learn to not mess with me. Thank you for being my personal bodyguard."

"To Jane, you've been the sweetest girl I've ever met, thank you for being someone I can actually talk to when I need someone. You've been so caring of our friends that I see you as a little sister figure. Thank you for the late night calls whenever you and Carlos do something cute."

"To Harry, ye might be a bampot and all, but thank you, you've brought a smile to my face whenever I needed one. Thank you for being someone so protective and understanding, for being someone who is capable of making people smile until their cheeks hurt. You're the big brother I always wanted, well, aside from your boyfriend, but anyways, thank you for the snack wars, the Scottish accent tutorials, the memories."

"To Uma, you better treat Audrey right or else I'm hunting you down. You've been truly, an amazing friend. Not just to me, but to all of us. Thank you for teaching me how to handle a sword, like, if ever I had to use that skill, thank you for teaching me. Thank you for sharing your History notes too, I wouldn't have passed without you. Thank you, really, for looking after Mal when I couldn't and thank you for making Audrey very happy."

"To Carlos, you've been under my wing since we were four and I'm glad that Aunt Cruella gave you the leash to Anthony, if you weren't tugged on by a dog, I'm sure I wouldn't have met you. Thank you for being one of the greatest friends in the planet. For making me laugh and get through this horrible college years. College would've sucked without your innocence and purity. You've been an amazing friend, and I couldn't thank you enough."

"To Ben, the dumbest yet bravest boy I know, you've been my best friend since I was practically born. I can't be thankful enough for you. You've been such a help in my college years and high school years that I doubt you wouldn't be of a help when we're actually out there. You're special, Ben, and I'm glad that you found Harry to keep you happy."

"To Audrey, I wouldn't have been here without you, Auds. You're my best friend, you were the same girl that slapped me when we were two yet here we are, still going on about our dream fashion line. We're making that happen, Auds, I promise. Thank you for helping me sort out this dream, for pushing me until I realize that no matter what others say, I'm doing amazing. Thank you for being Audrey. And please, next time you and Uma are arguing, please sort it out? Mal and I are getting deaf."

"And to Mal, my sunshine, my world, my universe. Can you like, stand here with me?" Evie requested, Mal nodded and strode up the stairs as Evie held her hand.

"You, I'm thankful for you. Not for anything in particular but I want to thank you for being you. For being the same angsty teen that I met in high school. The same Mal that tells me when my skirt is flying whenever a gust of air blows."

"I'm thankful that I grew hungry at four in the morning and that Doug didn't stock the cups or else we didn't have to share, we wouldn't have been here. I'm thankful that you bought me that bacon sandwich, that I sat on the curb with you."

"I'm thankful that you loved me of all people. For the little hand holds when I'm nervous, I'm thankful for the little forehead kisses you give me when you walk me to class, for the little hugs you give me when I'm getting tired. Thank you for kissing me every night and giving my life this electricity that jolts me awake every morning."

"Thank you because you're right there whenever I close my eyes and when I wake up. You're special, M. And I would want to spend my whole future with you."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck is Evie doing? Mal thought as Evie took something from her dress, a black band with a small purple gem, "Mal, will you marry me?"

Mal can't help but jump and walk away for a little, returning to Evie with her own sapphire ring out and about. "I was asking you to marry me." She laughed, the crowd cooed, and if their friends were already crying, they were now a mess.

Mal didn't even wait for a 'Yes' as she slipped the ring on Evie's finger, Evie doing the same, kissing her with a new passion now that they're getting hitched.

"Does forever work for you too?"

"Forever would work for me as long as I'm with you."

And now, Mal was still the punk bitch in her sets, screaming 'Action!' at the cast she was given. Mal was still snarky, and Evie was still sweet.

The only difference is, they both now had each other, and if it they didn't share that cup, they wouldn't be here, watching their friends dance at their wedding as they slurped their slushie.


End file.
